Take These Broken Wings And Learn To Fly
by ILuveKlaine
Summary: Blaine has had a hard home life since he came out, Wes comes to the rescue and so does Kurt! But not yet...
1. Chapter 1

Blaine rubbed his eyes. It was only 3 o'clock in the morning, but his dad had began shouting again. The same thing happens e.v.e.r.y day. Blaines mom would come home from work late at night, to find that Blaine had gone to bed, and his father was either at a friends house drinking, or at a bar. By the sound of it, Mr Anderson had just came home. The suddenly awoken boy double checked his clock. Half three? This was way later than normal... From what he heard, The argument was mostly one sided by Steve Anderson. Steve Anderson was the very homophobic father of Blaine Anderson. Many times they had argued over his 'fag-phase' ,as the older man tended to call it, mostly ending with some kind of injury to the teen.

"Please dont come upstairs, please, please, please." Blaine whispered to himself. He relaxed in his bed as he heard the shouting stop. His eyes just began to close when Mr Anderson burst through the bedroom door. Blaine sat up suddenly and stared at his father, frightened. This had been happening almost daily since he came out, not long over two years ago. For some reason, his own father can not accept a child who falls in love with his own gender.

"HEY FAGGOT! Get your disgusting ass out of bed!" Blaine flinched at the choise of words, and obeyed reluctently. It would be just as worse if he stayed in his bed.

"Why the fuck did you deside to be gay? YOU did this to me Blaine! I was at the peek of happiness. Good job, fabulous wife, and an awesome son. THEN you choose to tell the world about your phase. I HAVE NO JOB! I JUST ABOUT STILL HAVE A WIFE! AND I MOST CERTAINLY HAVE NO SON!" He finished his lecture by smacking Blaine around the head with a bottle. The older man missed and instead hit Blaines shoulder, but the pain was still there. He scrunched up his eyes to stop the tears from showing. Right now he felt smaller than ever before. The younger male looked down, ashamed of something that he could not change. "I have no idea why that bitch you call mom, Still wants you in this house..." With that last comment he left the room, casualy bumping into the table by the door.

After a quick text to Wes, Thad, Nick, Jeff and David, Blaine desided to reherse he song he had recently chosen to preform next warblers practice. When he had exercised his voice and had a small nap, Blaine washed his wounded shoulder and got dressed for school. He ALWAYS had to sneak out of his house, to avoid another attack from his now hungover dad. Luckily, he escaped unharmed and quickly drove to school.

The day went relativley quick, and before he realised it, it was time for Warblers practice. Blaine positioned himself in the center of the room, with Wes, Thad, Nick, Jeff and David standing smartly behind him.

Once the room had quieted the back up singers began to sing.

Don't wake up won't wake up can't wake up  
>No don't wake me up<br>Don't wake up won't wake up can't wake up  
>No don't wake me up <p>

Then the lead singer opened his mouth and sang gracfully.

It's the early morn  
>Lights flick on<br>Sleepy eyes peek through the blinds at something wrong  
>Motionless remains the mess<br>Shame such a beautiful beautiful young life

By the time i'm dreaming  
>And you've crept out on me sleeping<br>I'm busy in the blissful unaware  
>By the time i'm dreaming<br>And you've crept out on me sleeping  
>Tell me how am i supposed to care<p>

Don't wake up won't wake up can't wake up  
>No don't wake me up<br>Don't wake up won't wake up can't wake up  
>No don't wake me up<p>

A trail of clothes two years old  
>Why did you have to go and leave all this stuff behind<br>Wasn't i allowed three strikes and out  
>No but you said i could said i could just one night<p>

By the time i'm dreaming  
>And you've crept out on me sleeping<br>I'm busy in the blissful unaware

By the time i'm dreaming  
>And you've crept out on me sleeping<br>Tell me how am i supposed to care

If i had let you go let you go (sounds like would)  
>Would this be different different<br>Now i'll never know never know  
>I didn't get the chance damn you<p>

If i let had you go let you go  
>Would this be different different<br>Now i'll never know never know  
>I didn't get the chance damn you<p>

And by the time i'm dreaming  
>And you've crept out on me sleeping<br>I'm busy in the blissful unaware

And by the time i'm dreaming  
>And you've crept out on me sleeping<br>Tell me how am i supposed to care

Don't wake up won't wake up can't wake up  
>No don't wake me up<br>Don't wake up won't wake up can't wake up  
>No don't wake me up<br>Don't wake up won't wake up can't wake up  
>No don't wake me up<br>Don't wake up won't wake up can't wake up  
>No don't wake me up<br>Don't wake up won't wake up can't wake up

By the end of the song, a thew other warblers had joined in. Blaine, who was on the edge of tears, quickly sniffled and sat down. Wes looked at him quizicaly. Hmmm Sad song, and him nearly crying? "Blaine, is everything okay? Whats wrong?"

Blaine immediatly put a hand on his shoulder. "Nothing, i just fell!" He shouted, regretting it after he procesed what Wesley had actualy said. He quickly ducked his head as Nick shuffled up next to him

"Um Is everything alright bro?" He asked putting a comforting hand on Blaines shoulder. Said boys wince indicated that things were most certainly not okay.

"Blaine, whats wrong with your shoulder?" David asked as Blaines tears began to roll down his stubbly yet smooth face. Slowly, Jeff pulled his blazer down, so that he could see what was wrong. No one had realised what the boy was doing untill a short gasp escaped the boys mouth. "What the hell are you doing?" Blaine quicly snapped, pulling his blazer back up. It was too late...they had all seen. "BBBUT BLAINE! Your shoulder! Its all...cut?" The warblers all looked towards the broken boy almost scared of his ingury. "Nothing... It was an accident. My dad came home and he was drunk and..." HE gestured towards his shoulder, and shrugged unphased by the whole situation.

"Your DAD did this?" Thad questioned jumping up from his seat and clentching his fists. Blaine nodded. "He doesnt mean to... Its my fault. I was the one who ruined his life by being gay."

"Stop it! This is not your fault Blaine! Its his, You cant help it if you preffer dudes to chicks!" David stated. Blaine once again shrugged and exited the choir room, unaware of the group of boys, making a plan.


	2. Chapter 2

Wesley banged his beloved gavel twice, trying to get the attention of the warblers. Due to the recent absence of lead singer, Blaine Anderson, today they were not going to reherse their singing. Instead they wher going to come up with a plan! This plan was going to save there poor, abused lead singer from his recently discovered attacker. If it was up to the warblers, they would most definitly go around to the andersons house and beat the shit out of a certain middle aged man. But they had to think about Blaine first, beating up his dad would only make matters worse. The best thing they could do right now is discuss their options.

"WARBLERS! It has recently come to my attention that one of our members home life is not very great. We, as a group and community, must find a way to prevent the continuation of his fathers abuse." Silence hung over the common room as every one tried to think of a solution to this big problem "We could call CPS?" David offered polietly. "Hmm...If things get any worse, i guess that is our only choise." Once again the room went silent as everyone thought of any other way they could help...No one knew how.

After a quick drive around in his car, Blaine gave up putting off going home and headed towards the small mansion a thew streets away. As he pulled up he frowned at the sight, the lights were off and no cars were parked up, meaning that Blaines mother was not home. Funny, she was always home before him. When Blaine entered the house, the smell of alcohol and vomit filled the air. His father was obviously more drunk then normal! As soon as Blaine shut the door, the young boy heard the smash of a bottle from nearby. He turned around to be nearly nose to nose with his father.

"FUCK YOU BLAINE! YOUR MOTHER FINALLY LEFT ME, AND ITS ALL BECAUSE OF YOU!" He poked Blaine with one of his long dirty fingers.

"You think im going to let you get away with this? UMMMMM...Let me think...NO WAY ANDERSON! YOUR A DISGRACE TO THIS FAMILY! YOU DONT DESERVE THE HONOUR OF MY LAST NAME!" Blaine looked his father up and down, almost gipping at the sight of his urine stained trousers. A young boy was a disgrace but a middle aged man who /wet/ himself whilst getting pissed is not? Said boy turned to storm away but was quickly pulled back by his father who had gripped his hair tightly.

"OWWW! DAD DONT, YOUR HURTING ME!" Blaine complained loudly, only causing his father to slap him across the face. "YOU DARE TELL ANYONE ABOUT THIS AND I WILL HIT YOU SO HARD THAT YOU WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO USE THAT PRETTY LITTLE VOICE AGAIN!" With that comment, Steve kicked Blaine in the shin, causing the teenager to fall to the floor.

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" The older male shouted. Blaine could only groan as his shin was still very painful. Suddenly Steve kicked him powerfully in the ribs. "I SAID DO YOU UNDERSTAND YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" Blaine nodded his head and forced himself to speak. "Yes sir.." His body flooded with relief as he heard that his father had walked away, mumbling homophobic isults as he did so. The young adult simply curled himself up into a ball and cried himself to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Blaine woke up rather late... He didnt have time to cover up his wounds as perfectly as normal, but that did not stop him from trying his best to. After he had put on his Dalton uniform and gelled back his hair, covering the small recently made bald patch, he headed towards his car. Thanks to his father, it was quite painfull for Blaine to walk and breath, but he wouldnt let his friends notice. No way! He thought about telling Wes, just so he could lift some weight off his shoulders, but in the end he desided it would do more bad than good.

As he entered the school he felt all eyes on him. Of course nobody was really looking at him, Blaine was just feeling especialy self-consious now that his friends had seen his wounded shoulder. Blaine was walking relativly slow today so that no one could notive his bad leg, or most likely fractured, rib. For the first time in his life, the young man dreaded Warblers practice. One: He would have to dance. Two: He would have to sing, and he is not sure if that will hurt his rib or not. And Three: The warblers would be able to tell in about a minute.

The doors of the commen room opened, Blaine had desided to go as early as possible so he could sit down and get comfortable. Soon after his appearance, Wes, Thad, Nick, Jeff and David entered, followed by a crowd of other Warblers. Wesley Montgomery had been bestfriends with Blaine since he had joined Dalton a thew years back. Being as close as he was to Blaine, he could tell, simply by appearance, when something was wrong. And today, something was definitly wrong. His Hair was not done as perfectly, he had he leg carefully placed behing his other one, and he kept on rubbing his chest area when he turned around.

"Blaine," Wes deadpanned. "What did he do this time?" He said gently, but still obviously demanding an answer. The boy in question looked around the room, biting his lip, and then desided it was time to tell. "I-I...He.." Everybody in the room knew something was up then...Blaine Anderson never stumbled over his words, yet here he was struggling to speak. In the end the young man desided to just show, instead of tell. Slowly but surely he rolled up his trouser leg. Gasps could be heard throughout the whole room. Many gasps where heard and Blaines face had a pained expresion. "Oh my gosh... Why would he do that to you? Your leg is all brui-!" Thads injury report was interupted by another group of short gasp, just after Blaine had revealed his torso. The brusies covered nearly all of his torso, aswell as scabs spotted around his chest area. Suddenly Wes burst out of the room, stomping his feet and cursing on his way out. All the others threw a confused look it way before returning there intrest to Blaine.

As soon as Wes had turned the corner, he pulled out his phone. He could not alow this to go on any longer! He diled the number for CPS and waited unpatiently for them to pick up.

As they did, he told them all the details and answered all the questions. After informing him that a detective and photographer would visit them at the school, Wes returned to the Common room. He waved his phone in the air and explained. "I rung CPS, They are sending a detective and someone to photograph the injuries if thats okay with Blaine." The Teen in question nodded sadly and looked at his hands in his lap. Thats when the whole situation fully sunk in to Wes. Blaine did'nt deserve this... All that boy does is work his but off to make his parents proud, and how do they repay him? By abusing him! IT WAS NOT FAIR! He desided that he would have to bottle up his anger for now, as his bestfriend needs a calm, caring person right now. Once again Wes felt stupid... He had known about this for two days and has not even hugged his friend! Immediatly, He pushed past everyone and engulfed Blaine in a gentle but heartfelt hug.

After about 40 minutes, Detective Florence had arrived. The Warblers greeted her politely and stepped aside so she could work on Blaine. After she had taken a thew photo's, and reported what Blaine had told her, she thanked Wes for calling her and informed them that she would get back to them as soon as possible.

Once most of the Warblers left to go home, Wes went up to Blaine and put a hand on his shoulder. "For now your going to live with me, Blaine. I asked my mom and she said it was fine. So...Come on, get your stuff and we can go!" The shorten boy sighed and picked up his bag, following Wes out to his car.


	4. AUTHORS NOTE! :3

OH NO I FORGOT TO WRITE A DISCLAIMER! I dont own glee or any of the songs im jsut a fan!

I apoligise about my spelling its my computers fault!

Please review/favourite/eat it. I dont really care aslong as i know someone is using it for something! Thats all from me now...Ill update soon!


End file.
